


Of Family And Memories

by Anindianfangirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt Simon Lewis, M/M, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Simon Lewis Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anindianfangirl/pseuds/Anindianfangirl
Summary: Of Family And Memories.Summary- 'Can you like erase their memories? make them forget about me. I don't want them to get hurt because of me'Angsty one shot. Writing exercise. Sequel already planned and half written.





	Of Family And Memories

**Of Family And Memories.**

**Summary** **\- 'Can you like erase their memories? make them forget about me. I don't want them to get hurt because of me'**

**Angsty one shot. Writing exercise.** Sequel already planned and half written.

**x..x.xx.x.x..x.xx..xx.x..x.x.xx.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.c**

Magnus entered the room with tea and biscuits and sat down on his favourite chair. Alec was sitting in the opposite chair reading a book. The couple were having a date night.

Suddenly, baby vampire rushed into the room and plopped next to them. He looked sad and agitated. He was nervous.

"Is there a problem Stanley?" asked Magnus taking a sip. The vampire quickly shook his head. "Its Simon" he added with a pout.

It was after a minute that he mumbled something under his breathe.

"Speak up boy" ordered Magnus, causing Simon to whip his head up. Staring at Magus he said, "Can you alter or erase memories?"

"Why?" asked Alec sharply. He was cautious.

Without breaking eye contact with the Warlock, he continued, "Its about my family. They are just humans. They don't have to be involved in this. Can you like erase their memories? make them forget about me? I don't want them to get hurt because of me"

Hearing this, Alec visibly deflated. He did not expect this.

Meanwhile, Magnus looked thoughtful and after a while he replied, "I'll think about it"

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x..d.x.x..x.xx..x.x.x.x

"Will you actually do it?" asked Alec. The couple were cuddling in their bed. The romantic atmosphere was shattered due to Simon's request.

"Hmmm, erasing or altering memories is not easy. Its very risky and is irreversible." explained Magnus.

"He doesn't deserve this. He could have just stayed mundane. He should have never been involved. " rambled Alex getting more agitated with every word.

"Hush, calm down baby. I know, but I don't think he can handle anyone getting hurt again. He already hates himself for betraying his clan." replied Magnus with a sad look.

Alec gave a small nod and settled his head on Magnus' chest.

They did not have pleasant sleep that night.

x..x.x.x.x.xx..x.x.x.x.x.xx.x.x..x.xx..x.x.x.xx.x.

"There is no backing off, I hope you know that" said Alec for the hundredth time. Simon nodded in reply.

They were currently standing outside the Lewis' household. Alec and Simon were busy arguing while Magnus checked his make up.

They were greeted at he door by Rebecca, Simon's sister.

"So you weren't lying about making new friends. I am proud of you" joked Rebcca, pulling her brother into a tight hug. She eyed the couple and commented, "They are hot".

"They are also together" replied Simon. "Wow, now that is one hot couple, I would ship" she commented shaking their hands.

This comment caused Alec to go red while Magnus smirked.

x..x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x.d.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.xmx

Dinner was an interesting affair. It mostly consisted of Rebecca telling embarrassing stories about Simon.

The group had now moved to the living room. With the couple sharing a couch and the Lewis family sharing the opposite one.

"So what brings you boys over?" asked Elaine. Rebecca had fallen asleep and had her tucked into her mother's neck.

"A war is coming. Nobody is safe. So I'm here to cast a protection spell. It will keep you two away from danger and harm" half lied Magnus. He felt bad for them.

Elaine gave the warlock a brief look, before nodding in consent. But there was a bad feeling in her chest. Suddenly she felt her blouse getting wet. She turned to find Simon crying.

Elaine gave a soft look and started humming a lullaby. Soon the crying stopped and hiccups could be heard.

The couple had left the room to give them some privacy. With both of her babies in her arms, Elaine fell asleep. Little did she know that this would the last time she would have two of them.

x..x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x..xx..x.x.x.x.x.x..x.xx

**Years later-**

It felt weird walking through the neighbourhood where he had grown up. He was practically a stranger now. A new family was living in the house he grew up in

His family had been relocated to Iceland. Rebecca was engaged and Elaine was the President of the book club. He won't there to walk his sister down the aisle or be there to recommend comic books to hsi mother's book club. But, they were happy and safe and that was all that muttered to Simon.

He let out soft sigh and walked off.

.x.x.x.x xx.x.x..x.x.x.x..x.x.x.xx..x.x.x.x.x.x

**So how was it? Was it good?**

**I already have a sequel planned and half written.**

**Please leave reviews.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
